Organization XIII Rise Again
Near the carnival, The Phantom Virus has summoned monsters and Organization XIII to withstand Kiva and her powers. Suddenly, Data Riku contacted Kiva through her earpiece. Data Riku: This is a good time to summon every hero in this world. Want me to summon them now? Kiva: Yes, Riku. Go for it! - Hercules, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Cloud appeared from the skies and landed on the pier. Candace: Oww... That's what I get from taking skydiving lessons. Huh? What's going on here? Kiva?? Kiva: Candace, grab a bat! Candace: What fo-- Oh shoot... Phineas: Ferb and I got this one. - Phineas and Ferb grabbed some bats and handed one to Candace. Phineas: I hope you have a strategy plan for this.. Kiva: I think so.. Cloud: We take out the weakest members first. Kiva: Hey, that's what I was thinking, Cloud. Hercules: I'll stall Xemnas to buy you some time. Kiva: Okay, I'll go for Larxene and Zexion. Sora: Sai'x is mine. Kiva: Alright. You three, stay close to me. Phineas: Alright, Kiva. Ferb, I know what we are going to do today. Kiva: You're not leaving this world, Xemnas! Xemnas: Well, that's up to you to decide the fate of all. Kiva: That's right. Only I can wake up Reia, my sister, from her slumber. I'm not letting you get out! - The group and Organization XIII charged and attacked each other. Nearly half of the Organization were already destroyed and Kiva ran into Xaldin, the member who enraged Reia back in Dimmsdale. Kiva: Xaldin... Xaldin: You came after all. Kiva: To fight you? Highly possible. Xaldin: The rage of a Super Saiyan... I shall have it for myself. Kiva: Not on my watch! - Both Kiva and Xaldin fought, until Xaldin flew away as he prepares his ultimate attack, which he didn't show in Dimmsdale. Xaldin: Beware the Wind of Despair!! Kiva: Crud! - Kiva took cover and Xaldin's attack nearly torn the carnival apart. Kiva: Man... That was close.. Phineas, watch out!! - Phineas moved out of Xaldin's way and Kiva finished Xaldin too lucky. Kiva: Are you okay? Phineas: Yeah, Ferb and I are okay. - Before Candace can say something, Xigbar shoots and blocks her path. Phineas and Kiva look up and see Xigbar on top of the ferris wheel. Kiva: Xigbar... Show yourself, coward! Xigbar: Well, now.. Aren't you presistant.. Kiva: Yeah, that's right. Candace: You know him? Kiva: He spread dark magic and make us go insane. Ferb: Technically, that was Rothbart. Kiva: Well, Xigbar helped him! Xigbar: Never liked him. All I'm telling, wielder, is that your time is up! - Xigbar summoned his guns, combine them into a sniper and readys to shoot. Xigbar: Got you now! - Kiva and the others seeked cover until Cloud grabbed Xigbar and throws him into the ground. Kiva quickly destroyed him before he gets back up. Hercules: That's most of them. Ferb: Xemnas is heading to the video arcade. Kiva: Then we better hurry. - Kiva and the group ran towards the video arcade. Category:Scenes